I Should Tell You
by Touchedbyspuffy
Summary: Finn and Kurt are starting their junior year of high school. Finn is beginning to get comfortable with their living arrangement when a new romantic interest for Kurt makes him even more confused about his feelings.
1. Junior Year

_This is my first Glee fanfiction and I am excited to finally write one for my new favorite show. I have not been this obsessed with a show since Buffy ended! I hope you guys enjoy the fic!_

_I take no credit for this Glee-universe that I am writing about. _

_Summary: Finn and Kurt are starting their junior year of high school. Finn is back at the Hummel's and the pair are still adjusting to one another. Finn is beginning to get comfortable with the arrangement when a new romantic interest for Kurt makes him even more confused about how he feels about his soon to be step-brother.

* * *

_

Finn Hudson closed his eyes and turned up his ipod. He was laying on his bed, trying to drown out the sounds of Kurt muttering about how he should have picked out an outfit for the first day of school earlier and that everything he owned was so last season. Finn stifled a groan when Kurt called for his father.

Ever since Kurt convinced his dad to let Finn move back in things had been awkward to say the least. It saddened Finn because he really did like Burt. He liked hanging out with him and had a hell of a lot of respect for the man. Burt came down the stairs and Finn watched as the two of them had a conversation with Kurt pointing to his closet enthusiastically. Burt nodded looking defeated and handed Kurt some money. Kurt clapped his hands and raced up the stairs.

Finn was aware that the two of them were now alone in the basement. He closed his eyes again, hoping Burt would ignore him and follow his son. He silently prayed that the old if I can't see you, you can't see me theory would start working now.

Finn opened his eyes when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He paused his ipod in time to hear Burt say, "I know you're not really sleeping, Finn. Don't even bother faking it." Finn smirked and sat up.

"I wasn't trying to. Honest."

"Sure you were and I can't say that I blame you." Finn remained silent. Burt sat on the edge of Finn's bed. He looked like was struggling to say something. Finn kept looking at the staircase hoping the younger Hummel would come back downstairs.

"Um, where's Kurt?" Finn asked softly.

"Shopping. He was some how able to convince me to give him money because that he just _had _to have new clothes right this instant,"

Finn chuckled and said, "Yeah that sounds like, Kurt."

Burt's eyes narrowed and Finn held up his hands in defense. "Not that that's a bad thing! It's cool that Kurt likes to shop. H-he's very stylish."

"Calm down, Finn. I actually want to apologize to you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. You were in the wrong a few months back, but Kurt has been on my back about making things right with you. If Kurt forgives you then that's enough for me."

Finn looked down at his hands. He felt a familiar tightening in his stomach that he always got when he thought about the night he called Kurt's things 'faggy.'

Burt patted Finn on the shoulder. "And Kurt did tell me about how you stuck up for him. He is a strong kid, emotionally, but I can't always be around to make sure that people don't physically take advantage of him. I'm counting on you to be."

Finn looked back up at Burt. "Right, of course, Mr. Hummel."

Burt smiled and started for the stairs. "Oh and Finn. I'm looking forward to you first game this season."

Finn perked up and watched him leave the room. He put his ipod back on and fell asleep feeling like all the tension from this summer had been lifted.

He woke up the next morning at 6:30 to Kurt shaking him wildly. "Get up, Finn! We need to be at school early."

Finn opened one eye and saw Kurt already dressed and ready to go. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, a silky back vest and impossibly tight black pants. "School doesn't start for another hour."

Kurt was practically hopping up and down at this point. "Yes, but I want to make sure Mercedes and I get a locker next to each other this year, I need my schedule, and- oh, we should stop by Spanish class and say hi to Mr. Schuster."

"Okay! I'm awake, Kurt. Give me ten minutes."

Kurt plopped down on his bed and watched Finn impatiently.

"Dude, don't watch me get dressed!"

Kurt's cheeks turned a rosy pink. He looked away from Finn and down at his cell phone. "I told you we can still get a divider if you'd feel more comfortable-"

"No," Finn cut him off. "The room is perfectly fine." Kurt and Finn had both agreed to put the room back the way it was when Finn moved back in. The two of them were trying so hard to make the other comfortable with the arrangement that nothing ended up getting done.

"Alright let's get this day over with," Finn said in a sleepy tone. Kurt hopped off the bed and followed Finn out to his car. "That is what you are going to wear on the first day of school?" Kurt said in a disproving tone as he buckled his seatbelt.

Finn frowned and looked down at his plain grey teeshirt, washed out jeans and black and blue sneakers. "Uh, yeah. What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

Kurt pursed his lips and said, "Nothing is wrong with it, I suppose. But nothing is right with it either. It's just very blah."

Finn scoffed. "Well, we don't all have the energy to dress ourselves like you every morning."

"This is the first day of school! A chance to make a new impression and start fresh."

"With the same people we've known since 1st grade?"

Kurt crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Someone is negative this morning."

"Well, someone else is making this someone feel like someone doesn't know how to dress and this someone didn't want to leave before 7am because someone is... I don't even remember where I am going with this."

Kurt giggled softly at Finn's little outburst. "Relax, Finn." He touched Finn's arm gently. Finn tensed and Kurt quickly removed his hand. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Finn cleared his throat and parked the car. "Don't worry about it," Kurt spotted Tina and bolted in her direction.

"Finn, can I need to speak with you for a moment," Principle Figgins stopped Finn as he enters the school. Finn nodded and followed the Principle into his office. Inside there was another guy sitting one of the chairs. "Have a seat Finn,"

Finn sat down and looked over at the boy. He was a little bigger then him, had dirty blond hair and when the two of them made eye contact Finn noticed his crystal blue eyes. Finn sighed thinking of all the female attention this kid was going to be getting. "We have a new student. This is Mitchel Wilson. Mitchel, this is Finn Hudson our quarterback."

"What's up, man?" Mitchel nodded in Finn's direction. Finn stared back dumbly trying to figure out why he was here.

"Mr. Wilson was the quarterback at his old high school and he will need someone to show him around the school today."

"Oh, right. No problem." Finn said.

"Good. Have a nice day, gentlemen." Principle Figgins ushered them out of the office. "I hope you like McKinley High, Mr. Wilson."

He smiled and returned to his desk. Mitchel and Finn walked down the hall, an award silence falling over them

"Finn!" Rachel came running over to him. She threw her arms around him. Before Finn could even register what was happening she pulled away looking paniked. Kurt and Mercedes were close behind her.

"Rachel, how ar-"

"Now is not the time," Mercades said cutting off Finn. "We are needed in the choir room."

"What? Why?" Finn asked.

"Emergency Glee club meeting." Kurt chimed in.

"What the hell is Glee club?" Mitchel asked. Finn didn't miss how Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Mitchel.

"Who is this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Mitchel. The new kid... and you are?" Mitchel's grinned down at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel and this is Mercades and Rachel." Kurt said, his eyes locking with Mitchel's. Finn stepped directly in Mitchel's line of vision and pointed to the class next to them. "That's you first class. I'll meet up with you before second period."

Finn turned around and lightly shoved Kurt in the direction of the choir room and away from Mitchel.

"Alright. It was nice to meet you guys. See you around, Kurt." Mitchel shouted.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner. "We'll be late. There is an emergency meeting, remember?"

Kurt smiled at Finn, dreamily. "I like Mitchel."

"He's okay." Finn replied sharply. "Let's go see what Mr. Shue wants."


	2. You're Gay?

_Thanks to the the people who reviewed and added this story to their alerts list. I'm trying hard to keep everyone in character! I can't stand OOC fics so I am giving this my best effort! _

_I do not take credit for these amazing characters or show. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The Glee club made their way out of the choir room when the bell for first period rang.

"Great," Mercedes said to Kurt. "Another fundraiser. I can't believe we have to go through this again."

"At least it's not another bake sale."

"That's true."

"I still don't get what we are doing," Finn said coming up behind the two.

"We're basically preforming a cabaret," Kurt said excitedly. "It'll be like a dinner musical theater show."

"Is it like that one show Rachel was in? Because that was a weird musical." Finn said nervously.

"No, Finn. We are not preforming Cabaret. We are preforming a cabaret." Kurt replied in a short tone. "Don't worry."

Mercedes looped arms with Kurt and the two of them rushed off to their first period when late bell rang.

Finn silently cursed himself. He didn't mean anything bad by saying thought Cabaret was weird. He read the script with Rachel before and didn't want to perform that in front of people. Then he would really be getting shit from the jocks.

"Finn!" Rachel suddenly appeared next to him, jolting Finn out of his thoughts. "What's your first period?"

Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out his schedule. While he was unfolding it Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently. "Where were you walking to if you don't know where you first class is?"

"I don't know. I was just day dreaming, I guess." He realized he had absentmindedly been walking in the direction that Kurt and Mercedes were going in.

"I understand. I am trying to figure out what song I want to preform. I know Mr. Schuester will let me sing a solo. I just have to figure out what I want to sing. It should be a real power ballad. Maybe something sung previously by Bernadette Peters, or Barbara Cook, or-"

"English," Finn blurted out. He didn't want to interrupt her, but once she started listing off Broadway divas there would be know stopping her. "I have English first period."

Rachel's face lit up. "Really? Me too. In room 24?"

Finn looked down at his schedule and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we have a class together this year."

Rachel snatched the schedule out of his hands. "We have English, chemistry and drama together." She raised her eyebrows at him. "You're taking drama?"

"Yeah. Kurt convinced me to this summer when we were signing up for classes. He thinks it will make me a better performer,"

"He's probably right. How is living with Kurt?"

"It's good. He's a really cool guy," Finn wanted to continue to talk about Kurt, but Rachel was already leading the way into their classroom.

Forty-five minutes later the class ended. "I can't believe we have homework on the first day of school!" Finn said dragging his feet as he walked. "This sucks." He looked down bitterly at the worn out copy of _Things Fall Apart _that he had in his hands.

He had Spanish next and stopped short. Rachel bumped into him and nearly fell. "Ow! Finn, what's wrong with you?"

Finn turned around and looked down at her. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" She shook her head and he continued. "I forgot about Mitchel. I have to show him where his next class is."

Rachel grinned "Oh really? Can I come?"

"No," Finn said and rushed off before Rachel could follow him.

Mitchel was leaning against the lockers in front of of his first class when Finn found him. Girls were eying him as they walked by. He nodded in Finn's direction. "I thought you forgot about me, man."

"Almost," Finn replied. "So what class do you have next?"

"Spanish with Mr. Schuester,"

"Oh. So do I,"

Mitchel smiled and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Cool, dude." Finn lead the way hoping that Mitchel would keep silent. He didn't feel like making polite conversation.

"So what _is _Glee club?"

Finn suppressed a groan and said, "There's a group of us and we sing songs and preform them and stuff."

"So, it's show choir?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," Finn wanted to kick himself for just not simply saying that.

"That's cool."

Finn stopped and looked at him dumbly. "It is?"

"Yeah. I mean I know I am a football player, but I was in drama and art club at my old high school. I wish I could sing otherwise I might be interested in Glee."

"Uh huh, yeah it's shame you can't sing," Finn tried not to grin.

They walked into the classroom. It was practically empty because they were still pretty early. Kurt was sitting in the front, avidly writing something down in his notebook.

The desks were set up in pairs. Finn planned on taking in the seat next to Kurt and when someone beat him there. "Is anyone sitting here?" Mitchel asked Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him and shook his head slowly. He moved his books from the desk beside him. "I was saving it for Finn because I agreed to help him with Spanish, but you can sit here."

Finn's jaw dropped. "You're doing to help me with class?"

"You can sit behind us, Finn. " Mitchel replied getting comfortable next to Kurt. A little too comfortable, Finn thought as he watched the new kid inch closer and closer to Kurt. Their knees touched and a blush crept up Kurt's face.

Finn didn't like knowing that for once he wasn't one having that effect on Kurt.

"Of course I'll still help you Finn. I mean we share a room so I _will_ be seeing you around,"

Mitchel looked alarmed. "You guys share a room?"

"Yes, our parents are dating."

"That's interesting. You know my ex and I got together that way. Our parents were engaged and were got a little closer than brother are suppose to."

"You're gay?" Finn blurted out. He looked around embarrassed as a few of the classmates glanced curiously over at them. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it. I completely comfortable with letting people know who I really am." Kurt was beaming up at Mitchel by this point. His eyes shinning in admiration.

"Oh... that's good," Finn replied still watching Kurt.

"_Very _good," Kurt willfully responded.

The three of them and the rest of the class fell silent when Mr. Schuester began speaking. Finn's plan of acing Spanish this year began crumbling as he watched Mitchel and Kurt brush shoulders and write each other notes that made Kurt smile brightly.

Finn definitely had more important things to worry about. After all, he had made a promise to Burt to watch out for Kurt and he planned on doing just that.

* * *

_Let me know what you all honestly think so far! xoxo_


End file.
